


Theme and Variations: War - The Graphic Art & Fanmix

by madsmurf



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Fanmix, Gen, M/M, X-Men Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The graphic art done for Ninemoons42's fanfiction of the same title for the X-Men Big Bang Challenge, Round Three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theme and Variations: War - The Graphic Art & Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Theme and Variations: War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801207) by [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42). 



> It's late (so very late) in the posting due to me leaving for three months two days before it was due to be posted. Luckily I had the undying support of PJ who pulled me out of my mild to fuck what the fuck am I going to do panic and we managed to get everything done with PJ supplying the links to where I am hosting all of this art (and the fanmix) and you guys have been clicking those links at least I hope so. aha.
> 
> so without further delay,
> 
> i give you the art in all the one place (and for the fanmix you can [listen here](https://8tracks.com/madsmurf93/theme-and-variations-war-erik-charles)).

  


  


  


  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank PJ for her amazing support especially during those last few hours and for taking me on for another fantastic year and just yeah, PJ you're fantastic and I love working with you.
> 
> and a final note, I can't seem to get the fanmix covers to have a space between each (even tho I did achieve getting them side by side instead of below each other) and if anyone can help me with that that would be great! and as always kudos, comments and such are always loved and appreciated


End file.
